Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off
by Tempest2004
Summary: After ignoring Wuya, Chase Young goes for Margarita's and ends up regretting not listening. It's a songfic and my first Xiaolin Showdown fic. Please R&R!


Okay, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic and it's unbetaed, so I'm sorry if anyone is out of character. I still haven't been able to delve into these characters like I normally do. Have fun and enjoy. Let the Chase torture begin! Cue evil laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the song belongs to Joe Nichols. I just changed the lyrics a little.

-------------------------------

Wuya sighed as she listened to Chase rant about the Xiaolin Monks and how they keep beating him...Again. Wuya thought that the man needed a stiff drink, preferably something strong, as long as it wasn't Tequila.

"Wuya, I'm going out with some of the warriors for Margarita's." Chase said, Wuya's first thought was 'Oh, no'.

_He said, ''I'm goin' out with my friends for_

_Margaritas at the Holiday Inn_

_Oh, have mercy my only thought was_

_Tequila makes his clothes fall off.''_

"Uh, Chase! Are you sure that's a good idea?" Wuya asked, scrambling up from where she had been laying and reading. She reached them just as they hit the door. Chase raised an eyebrow at her and Wuya resisted the urge to cower, she had to try and stop him from making a big mistake.

"Why would drinking Margarita's not be a good idea?" he rumbled, Wuya placed her hands on her ample hips. (W/N: They are not ample! Are they? Wuya Note)

"Have you forgotten what happened last time already? It's a new record. Maybe you should put a jacket on or something." Wuya suggested, Chase glared at her.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's, um, pretty cold outside." Wuya said weakly, knowing it was a bad excuse. Chase just grunted and walked out the door. Wuya laid back down to her book and to wait for Chase's return.

_I told him put an extra layer on_

_I know what happens when he drinks patron_

_His closets missin' half the things he's bought_

_Yea, Tequila makes his clothes fall off. _

They found a bar quickly and it was buy one round of Margarita's and get one free. Chase grinned as they walked in...

-----------------------------

Wuya found she couldn't she concentrate on the book. She could only imagine what was happening in the bar...

_He'll start by kickin' out of his boots_

_Lose an earring in his drink_

_Leave his jacket in the bathroom stall_

_Drop a ring down the sink._

Chase sighed in contentment as he kicked off his boots, it felt so much better with just socks on. Unfortunately his stud earring slipped out and fell into his drink, pulling it out, it was too wet to put in, so he pocketed it. Bad idea. It slipped out in a hole in the pocket. The clatter it made on the floor was lost in the loud music, what made matters worse, was when it slipped into a crack when he stood up to find the mens room.

_Them socks ain't gonna last too long_

_If the DJ puts Joe Nichols on_

_He might come home in a tablecloth_

_Yea, tequila makes his clothes fall off, waahoo.. _

The DJ had just turned 'Brokenheartsville' on when Chase returned, having forgotten the sweatshirt he'd left in the bathroom because it was too warm. Someone at the next table mentioned that he would probably feel better in bare feet. Being three drinks under, Chase thought the man was talking to him. So, off went the socks. Thankfully the smell of alchol and cigarette smoke covered the smell of unwashed socks.

_He can handle any Champagne brunch_

_Bachelor Party with Barcadi punch_

_Jello shooters full of Shmirnoff_

_But tequila makes his clothes fall off._

Wuya stopped reading or trying to, to wonder why it was only Tequila that affected Chase like that. He could handle any liquor, but not Tequila. The guy sure was something else.

----------------

Chase stretched back in the chair and smiled, a bit drunkly. He was having a really good time, even though Wuya's warning still echoed in his mind, he decided to ignore it. He rarely got to relax and he was damned well not going to let that witch ruin it for him. The still sober part of his mind was devoutly thankful that all the monks were too young and naive to even be tempted to go into a bar. As Omi would put it 'This is most embarrasing'.

_He'll start by kickin' out of his boots_

_Lose an earring in his drink_

_Leave his jacket in the bathroom stall_

_Drop a ring down the sink._

Wuya looked up as the doors creaked open and Chase walked in sheepishly. He was holding a tablecloth around his waist and the warriors behind him were smirking. The look on Chase's face clearly said 'Not a word'. Wuya couldn't help it, she wolf whistled when the tablecloth slipped a little as Chase walked by, revealing a little bit of white skin. Chase's face and the back of his neck turned bright red as he continued walking, though from embarrasment or pleasure, Wuya couldn't tell. She looked at the closest warrior and grinned as they cracked up laughing as soon as Chase disappeared into his bedroom.

_He don't mean nothin' he's just havin fun_

_Tomorrow he'll say, oh, what have I done_

_His friends will joke about the stuff he lost_

_Yea, Tequila makes his clothes fall off._

Chase woke up with a terrible hangover. He groaned as Wuya slammed a pot down especially hard, unfortunately for Chase, his bedroom was situated directly above the kitchen, but very fortunate for Wuya who could finally get some degree of revenge for the way he'd been treating her. Chase hid his head under his pillow and clamped it tightly over his ears to block out the sound of Wuya, loudly, clattering pots and pans around the kitchen.

_Oh, Tequila makes his clothes fall off._

Finally Chase had enough.

"Will you stop banging the pots!" Chase roared, ignoring, with some difficultly, the earsplitting headache it gave him. Wuya's piercing voice came through the door.

"Not until you apologize for not listening to me." Wuya demanded, lightly banging the pots.

"Fine! I'm sorry for brushing you off! Now please stop!" he cried, the door creaked gently open and he heard the light clicking of a glass being set down along with two pills.

"Here's some water and aspirin. Breakfast will be made as quietly as possible." Wuya said and walked out. Chase shifted under the covers and noticed that the sheets rubbed against where they normally wouldn't. Looking down, he could immediately come up with why his head hurt.

"Tequila...

_Oh, Tequila makes his clothes fall off!..._

-----The End------

Well, it's done and Chase has recieved his just reward for not listening to Wuya. Please let know what you think.


End file.
